County of Grande Prairie Regional Fire Services
Grande Prairie County Fire Services started operations on January 1, 2012. The county operates two full-time / part-time stations (Clairmont and Dunes) and three paid-on-call stations La Glace, Teepee Creek and Bezanson. Fire protection services are also purchased from the Beaverlodge Fire Department, Hythe Fire Department, Sexsmith Fire Department and Wembley Fire Department. These departments operate county-owned apparatus. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'La Glace' Fire Station 1 - 9921 97 Avenue :Engine 101 (FT16) - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (625/?) (SN#SE 2969) :(FT17) - 2004 Sterling LT9500 tanker :2012 ? / Fouts Bros. rescue :2009 GMC utility/brush 'Teepee Creek' Fire Station 2 - Range Road 34 :Tender 201 - Sterling 'Bezanson' Fire Station 9 - 100 Avenue Built 1995/addition 2011 :Engine 901 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Superior (840/?) (SN#SE 3663) :Tender 901 - Western Star / Advance 'Clairmont' Fire Station 14 - Township Road 724 :Engine 1401 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Fort Garry (1250/750/50F) (SN#M0865) :Ladder 1401 - 2011 Spartan Sirrus / Smeal :Tender 1401 (FT33)- 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Spartan ERV (420/2500) (SN# 10346) :Brush 1401 - 2017 Ford F-350 XL 4x4 :Rescue 1401 - 2003 GMC C7500 / 2005 Fort Garry walk-in (SN#9851) (Ex-Amherstburg Fire Department) :Squad 1401 (FT39) - 201? Ford F-150 :Engine 1402 - 1997 Ford F700 4-Door / Superior (625/840) (SN#SE 1777) (Formerly operated by Wembley Fire Department) 'Dunes '''Fire Station 17 - Highway 668 :'Engine 1701''' - 2011 Spartan Sirius / Smeal (?/?) :Engine 1702 (FT24) - 2011 International 7400 4x4 / Pierce (1000/840/15F) (SN#22913) :Tender 1701 (FT40) - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Midwest PT2-3000 (840/2500) (SN#2420) :Squad 1701 - 201? Ford F-250 utility :Brush 1701 - 2017 Ford F-350 XL 4x4 :(FT11) - 1994 Ford F-700 / Superior pumper (625/?) (SN#SE1406) Assignment Unknown :2011 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal pumper :Ford F-550 Crew Cab 4WD brush tender On Order :2020 Pierce pumper for La Glace :2020 Pierce pumper for Bezanson :2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/2500) :2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/2500) :2019 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/2500) Retired Apparatus :2004 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Fort Garry pumper (1050/500/40F) (MSO#9583) (Ex-Clarington Emergency & Fire Services (Ontario)) (Loaner; ran as E1401) :1983 Ford F / Superior pumper (625 front mount/?) (SN#SE 501) (Donated to Edson Rotary Club for delivery to Mexico) Future Plans Grande Prairie County plans to construct a new Station 1 for La Glace. The new building will have three drive-through bays and is expected to be ready for occupancy during 2020. External Links *Grande Prairie County Fire Services *La Glace Volunteer Fire Department Facebook group Station Map Category:Grande Prairie County No. 1 Category:Departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating Fouts Brothers apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus